


Late Night

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead catches Optimus up late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

"Optimus, sir, I didn’t realize you were awake." Bulkhead lumbered into the room, the light from the monitors the only light source in the room. It was late, and the room was desolate save for the two of them. Optimus stood at the console, typing away at the key-pad in rapid succession.

"I had some trouble recharging," replied Optimus, not taking his optics off of the key-pad.

"Did you even try recharging?" Bulkhead stopped beside the Prime, watching the glyphs appears across the screen.

Optimus didn’t answer, but his silence spoke volumes.


End file.
